


Defiance

by maltango



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Force-Feeding, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Tentacle Rape, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maltango/pseuds/maltango
Summary: As Aku's captive, Jack makes some small attempts at defiance.





	1. Failures

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, big thanks to Aimee for all her help/encouragement when it came to this fic. I appreciate all your help and feedback so much!! 
> 
> Second of all, this one is not so much like my other fic, Two Hurt Animals. I wanted to keep that one... nice? This one goes a bit darker. I will of course give content warnings. Please let me know if I need to add any tags! 
> 
>  
> 
> Warings for this one are primarily psychological torture and humiliation.

**“Come, Samurai,”** Aku commanded, like his prisoner was a dog. And, like a dog, when Jack refused to obey he received a sharp tug on the chain that tethered him to Aku’s side. He was dragged to where the demon wanted him, which was an extension of the floor and walls which vaguely resembled a couch. It was massive enough to house the demon’s bulk, but low enough to the ground that Jack could sit on it without trouble. Jack wondered if it had been fashioned specifically to accommodate the both of them, and the thought of that unsettled him in a way he could not quite articulate.

 

Aku sat, and Jack refused to. Aku reached over, his every movement making an awful creaking noise that reverberated through Jack’s collarbone, and rested his immense black talons across Jack’s shoulders. The physical contact made Jack’s skin prickle and itch, but as badly as he wanted to try to break free of the demon’s grasp, he refused to give Aku the satisfaction. Escape was currently impossible, but defiance and dignity were still Jack’s to wield for the time being.

 

Without warning, Aku’s talons snapped taught against Jack’s chest and pulled him backwards. Jack sprawled onto the massive couch with a winded gasp. It took him far too long to right himself through the chains which hindered his limbs and tangled with his gi. All right. Defiance was still Jack’s to wield.

 

 **“I have something to show you,”** Aku purred as the wall opposite them came alive with images of frantic people fleeing from the machines that were systematically destroying their village. Their horrified screams drove through Jack like knives. The robots wielded dozens of whirling blades that kicked up sprays of fine debris and blood as they moved. Jack flinched his eyes away too late to avoid seeing a man bisected by a spinning blade.

 

 **“Do you remember them?”** the demon mocked, glee at Jack’s distress evident in his tone.

 

“Yes,” Jack whispered, still trying to block out the awful sights and sounds of the ravaged village. He had helped these very people, perhaps two summers ago, when Aku tried to claim their land for some industrial mining project. Jack had rallied the villagers and driven the mining machines and the soldiers operating them from the village. The villagers had hailed him as a hero, thrown a massive feast, revelled around him in their victory. It stood out as one of the rare bright moments of the last increasingly-miserable decade of Jack’s life, if for no reason other than for a brief moment, he remembered how it felt to be part of a community again.

 

Aku’s talons wrapped around Jack’s jaw and forced his face forwards and up. His body against Jack’s was a threat. **“They’re putting on a good show for you, Samurai! The least you can do is watch.”**

 

“Please, stop this,” Jack begged, his voice reduced to a whisper under the demon’s claws. “Do not hurt them any further.”

 

 **“I don’t even want their land anymore,”** Aku boasted. **“This is just for you, so you can see what your insolence has earned for others!”** Aku’s laughter was interspersed with a child’s terrified sobbing. The laughter faded into a growl, accompanied by that awful creaking as Aku leaned in towards Jack.

 

**“This is all your fault, _fool_. Everything has happened because you failed to stop me, time and time again!” **

 

“Your victories are not my failures,” Jack said, repeating the mantra that had once brought him such great comfort. But now he wasn’t sure whether he or Aku believed it less. He _had_ failed, and now Aku’s victories would forever go unchallenged. Any punishment he received he deserved for having failed and left an innocent world at Aku’s lack of mercy.


	2. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aku tortured Jack's father for years, and Jack has been a much bigger thorn in Aku's side than his father ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Warnings: Aku has tentacles, he uses them to sexually assault Jack, and there's psychological torture. I'm sorry.

Aku had allowed Jack to keep his gi. Although large sections of it were now dyed a rusty red-brown with dried blood, Jack was still grateful for what small comfort it afforded him. It was an insult that something so basic was now Aku’s to take away at a whim, but a blessing that the demon had decided not to. With his wrists manacled Jack couldn’t actually wear the gi properly, but he kept it draped over his shoulders in some attempt to preserve the illusion of safety and dignity.

 

This illusion was shattered when Aku casually brushed Jack’s gi to the ground and placed his harsh talons against the bare skin of Jack’s back. Every muscle in Jack’s body tensed as Aku wrapped dark tendrils around his arms and ankles and began to pull him closer. Jack clenched his jaw in anticipation of pain, expecting at any moment for Aku’s claws to cut into his skin once again. Instead he felt those tendrils creeping snakelike up his thighs. Cold electricity shot through his chest.

 

Jack tried to pull away, but Aku used the movements against him, lifting his feet from the ground and suspending him in the air. More tendrils wrapped around his waist to restrain him as he began to buck furiously when he was relieved of his undergarments. Despite his attempts to endure Aku’s punishments silently, Jack couldn’t help but gasp as he felt the tendrils begin to push inside him.

 

Jack froze, squeezed his eyes shut, bit down _hard_ on his bottom lip to give himself _anything_ else to focus on. Above him Aku chuckled, then cradled Jack’s face in the palm of one terrible hand. Something about that – the intimacy, the tenderness of it – was more agonising than mere violence, and Jack wished Aku would return to simply beating him.

 

 **“Relax, Samurai. You’ll learn to enjoy it.”** One claw ran down the side of Jack’s face, too gently to draw blood. **“Your father did.”**

 

The thought of Aku doing this to his father was so much worse than the reality Jack was trapped in presently, and with a cry he wrenched his hands free of Aku’s grasp and began to struggle with renewed ferocity. For a second he felt he didn’t even need the sword to destroy the demon; just his own hands and the righteous fury guiding them. He tore at the tendrils around his waist and thighs, trying to block out the fact that every movement exaggerated the sensation of Aku’s tentacles inside of him.

 

But then Aku caught his manacled hands and stretched them upwards, and Jack’s rage was smothered by helplessness. He tried and failed to resist as Aku manipulated his body into an easier position and began to slide the tendrils in and out of him in a rhythmic fashion. With every thrust another tentacle was forced into him, his humiliation and revulsion being rapidly eclipsed by pain. Tears pooled in his eyes and Jack bit his lip again, this time hard enough to draw blood.

 

Finally Jack cried out in agony, and apparently that was all the satisfaction Aku desired, because the tendrils began to withdraw from Jack’s body one at a time. Eventually the last of the tendrils unravelled from his limbs and Jack was deposited on the floor where Aku left him, shuddering.

 

Glassy eyed, Jack reached out and retrieved his gi and wrapped it back around his shoulders. The fresh blood on the back of his thighs soaked into the fabric as Jack pulled it _tight_ around his body, certain that the external pressure was the only thing holding him together at that moment.


	3. Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aku makes sure Jack has something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: force-feeding, more tentacles, more psychological torture, and physical violence.

Jack’s eyes flicked briefly towards the food that was placed beside him. Soup, rice, some dried fruits, and a jug of water and a glass of orange juice both glistening with condensation. It was the best meal he had been served during his captivity. Then his gaze fell back to the floor where it had been fixed for what could have been hours or days. Aku stood over him expectantly.

 

 **“You should eat, Samurai.”** It was phrased as an almost indifferent suggestion, but Jack could tell the demon was concerned. So far Aku had been cruel, but careful. He had gone to great lengths not to inflict any fatal damage on Jack, as well as ensured Jack did not have the means to hurt himself. Aku wasn’t anywhere near done with his new toy.

 

Which was why he was so irate that Jack had refused any food or drink for two full days.

 

**“You know, a lot of people in this world don’t have enough to eat. Letting good food go to waste when others are hungry is _selfish_ and _ungrateful_.” **

 

Aku’s gaze bored into Jack. Beyond running his tongue over dry, chapped lips, Jack did not react at all. Aku narrowed his eyes and leaned down until his face was inches from Jack’s bowed head.

 

 **“Eat,”** he ordered, **“or I will _make_ you eat.” **

 

Jack reached out to his side, his motions shaky but deliberate, and picked up the bowl of soup. He tipped it upside-down, dumping the entire bowl across the warm floor. The discarded liquid rolled against Aku’s trunk in a small wave.

 

With a snarl Aku slammed Jack up against the wall and pinned him there with one hand. With the other he held Jack’s head still and forced his jaw open. Jack struggled against the black mass and in response Aku pressed harder against his chest, until Jack could no longer expand his ribs enough to breathe in. Through a dizzying blur of vision he watched Aku manifest a third hand, and then a black tendril began to wind down his throat.

 

Jack gagged ineffectually against the violation. Black spots began to ripple across his sight as Aku used his third hand to pick up the remaining food. The food was absorbed into Aku’s mass and seconds later Jack could feel the tendril in his mouth and throat expand as the food was pushed through it. Aku repeated the process with the water and orange juice, and Jack felt the cold liquid pump directly into his stomach.

 

The tendril slowly retracted from his throat and Aku released his grip on his captive. Jack collapsed to the floor, alternatively gasping for breath and dry-retching. Once again Aku pushed Jack up against the wall, tipped his head back, and forced the man’s jaw shut.

 

 **“If you throw it up I will make you eat it again,”** Aku warned, his voice as harsh as his hands. He let go of Jack again, his hand lingering against the wall above the man. Jack echoed the gesture, his hand pressing against the wall for stability while he recovered. His head was still spinning, his throat was raw, his ribs were bruised, and his stomach was aching from the sudden influx of food. He swallowed thickly, and gagged against the phantom feeling of Aku in his throat.

 

The demon was examining his non-existent fingernails, his air of indifference back as if nothing had happened. Jack shook with pain and shock, and his fists balled with quiet, bitter fury that Aku would not even allow him the dignity of ending his own life. His body wouldn’t age. He was trapped here, in a personally-constructed hell, for as long as Aku wanted to torment him.

 

 **“You really need to learn to do as you are told, fool,”** Aku said causally, as if anything Jack could do would reduce the violence the demon had in store for him.


	4. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashi pays Jack a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happier chapter! Warnings for mentions of Jack and Ashi suffering in general, but if you've read the previous chapters then this doesn't compare.

Ashi crept closer to Jack, for once appreciative of her monstrous new form and the silence it granted her. Aku’s attention wasn’t currently on her, and as long as it _stayed_ that way she could snatch some small degree of autonomy. Aku occasionally sent her on missions of seemingly-random destruction, but mostly ignored her in favour of greeting worshippers or torturing Jack. Ashi had not wasted her time away from her father’s scrutiny.

 

Since their capture, she had been getting better at fighting Aku’s influence over her. Her only other option was giving up, and she couldn’t do that while Jack was still alive. As long as he was alive there was still a chance, however slim, that he would finally fulfil his quest to destroy Aku.

 

The trick to fighting Aku’s influence was _positivity_ , she had discovered. The more distraught she was, the more complete Aku’s control over her. She had to cling to her good memories, like they were a life raft in an oil-drenched ocean. It was hard, when most of her positive experiences had occurred in that brief window after she had escaped her mother and before she had fallen under the control of her father. Harder still when the man at the centre of those experiences was slumped half-conscious before her, bloodied and beaten. When he was there because of her.

 

He was strung up against a wall today, hanging from his arms which were stretched out on either side of his body. With nothing to support his head, his chin lolled against his chest. His body was festooned with lacerations and bruises, every injury betraying a story written on his skin. He was naked, and his hair fell wild and stringy about his face. He looked so much like he had when she first met him. And she was once again wreathed in black and under the control of a monster than saw her as nothing but a tool to be used. Her heart ached at the thought of all their progress together being extinguished so quickly.

 

No. She wasn’t here to mourn. Ashi shifted into Jack’s line of sight, and his gaze gradually focused on her.

 

“…Ashi?” His voice was a cracked whisper coming from equally cracked lips. She took in the uncertainty in his eyes and the angry bruise down the right side of his face.

 

 _Yes,_ she wanted to tell him. _Yes, it’s me. I’m still in here, and I’m so sorry, but I’m still fighting. You need to keep fighting too._ There was so much she wanted to say to him, but since Aku hadn’t deemed a mouth necessary for her purposes she couldn’t make a sound.

 

Instead Ashi lifted her left hand and rested it against the side of his face. Thus far Ashi had not been included in Jack’s abuse, but from the way he froze with apprehension, Ashi could tell he had been anticipating it just as fearfully as she had. Rage rolled through her that Aku had tainted _everything_ , ruined even this small act of comfort for them. The darkness began to seep deeper into her core and she pushed her anger down to keep it at bay, reminding herself of the reason she had risked approaching Jack in the first place.

 

She rubbed her thumb gently over the bruise on his cheek, as if she could brush it away. She hoped he would understand, hoped he would remember that moment just after they had kissed. She had never felt closer to another person before or after. They could never have that again – she would never expect him to forgive her part in his capture – but she could still try to set things back on their right path. She could still try to give him reason to keep going. Jack was all that mattered now.

 

Jack closed his eyes and nestled his cheek in against her hand. For an instant the claws that tipped her fingers retracted, and hope flickered bright inside her. Jack must have noticed the change as well, because his damaged lips turned upwards in a tired but grateful smile.

 

Ashi reluctantly withdrew her hand and stepped backwards. Every second here was a risk. She didn’t yet have enough strength or control to betray Aku directly, and discovery before she did surely meant her destruction, or worse. But she prayed Jack now understood. She wasn’t going to give up, and he couldn’t either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note that I don't blame Ashi for Jack being captured, and I don't think Jack blames her, but this chapter is from Ashi's perspective and I think Ashi would blame herself.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Your victories are not my failures' is a line paraphrased from the Aku Infection episode. Poor Jack.


End file.
